Cravings
by tulip713
Summary: Santana needs a fix and she needs it now!


Santana tossed and turned but just couldn't fall asleep. She'd gotten up early and run for almost 2 hours, went for a swim and called all of her friends. Well Brittany because honestly who else would she waste time talking to outside of school? Okay she had thought about calling Quinn, they were back on speaking terms since Beth had been born and Quinn had moved back home but she knew she was away for the weekend. She even thought about calling Puck, for old time sake, but she knew he wouldn't be able to fix her particular itch. Hell even Brittany hadn't always been able to fix this inch when it hit! Good thing it only happened every few months.

So that's how she found herself ripping her bed apart trying to have a nap to distract herself. She got up and went over to her computer, that lasted 10 minutes. She had already watched every movie in her house the last time this hit. Maybe a little tv could take her mind off things. It actually worked for a few hours as she got lost in a Saturday afternoon Vampire Diaries marathon, flipping back and forth between that and Jersey Shore the last half hour, but she'd never admit to it.

It was just after 4pm and she was proud of herself, she thought she had actually managed to work through the ache because lord knows what would happen if she had caved and anyone had found out. Yep she had managed to 'tame the beast' for the second time in the last 4 months. She leans back in her chair and props her feet up, still flipping channels to see what was else was on when there it is on the screen the very thing that she has been trying not to think about all day.

"FUCK!" She almost throws the remote into the tv as she grabs her keys and storms out of the house.

Twenty minutes later she is sitting in her car pounding her head into her steering wheel. She has given in and driven all the way across town to claim her prize but now she is sitting here steaming because the place is surrounded by a mob carrying various cardboard signs. Again she screams, "Fuck!"

This can't be happening, not today, not now! Her hands are shaking and she can feel the tears running down her face. First she was worried about chancing a trip during daylight hours but she knew that there was no way another Cheerio would chance being close to the building let alone catch her and Sue was at her condo in Boca so now the only thing stopping her was a group of overdressed do-gooders! They had such a self-righteous smugness about them, that pissed her off almost as much as the fact that they were currently blocking the door to where she wanted, no needed, to be RIGHT NOW!

Screw this she was Santana Lopez and Santana Lopez got what Santana Lopez wanted when Santana Lopez wanted it and god damn it if she said Santana Lopez one more time she'd rip her own hair out! She opened the door, grabbed her keys and gave one more quick look around before getting out of the car, slamming the door then throwing her head up and stalking toward the crowd.

The closer she got the louder the chants became and one guy even tried to physically stop her from pushing threw the mob. She had to give the guy a little credit after all he didn't know her and her reputation but when he put his hand on her shoulder as she went to step around him she growled and brought her knee to his groin. Sure it was predicable but hell if it worked right?

The crowd parted for her just like the school hallways after that and she strutted forward. Her hand was on the handle, her mouth was watering just thinking about the ultimate reward awaiting her behind that door. She licked her lips and pulled . . . "Santana?"

"What, who the, what the hell." Santana jumped at the sound of her name. Had she just been caught? Santana wasn't a popular name in Lima, in fact she didn't know of anyone with the same name, so she most definitely had been busted but by who? She spun on her heel with her best bitchy scowl firmly in place with every intention to intimidate this person into forgetting they had seen her today let alone where. That's when she came face to face with one Rachel fucking Berry!

"Fuck!" Santana screamed for the third time in the last hour. "Berry what the hell are you doing here?" Rachel huffed but brushed down here shirt as a defence mechanism to stop herself from running away from the intense glare of one Santana Lopez. "I could ask you the same thing Santana, I don't think coach Sylvester would like to hear about you frequenting a place like this."

The Cheerio straighten herself up, hands on her hips and looked down at the smaller girl, "I asked you first ManHands, what the hell are you doing here?" More under her breathe she adds, "and its not like I come here often?"

Rachel mirrors Santana's position with hands on her hips, feeling a bit safer in this more public setting than the halls of McKinley where the taller girl is a god. "My dads are away on a business trip and I got bored so when I heard about this demonstration I thought I'd come show my support." Santana rolls her eyes and throws up her hands. Damn she really wants to go in now but would Berry really rat her out? She thinks for a minute. No, no she wouldn't. They are teammates now and despite that not really meaning much to Santana she knew that it meant a lot to Rachel so there is no way in hell she would sell out a member of her team over something so trivial. Mind made up she turns and grabs that door again.

"Santana!" the Diva yelled, "I know you know that I won't tell anyone but I really wish you'd reconsider before you regret your choices. You do have several other options you know."

Santana can feel a headache coming on and her stomach is in knots as she directs an extremely loud growl at the smaller girl. "Rachel I am going to go in this door, I am going to place my order, I am going thoroughly enjoy myself, then I am going to walk out here get in my car and drive home. You can do what ever it is that you are trying to do here but you are not going to stop me from enjoying a nice thigh or maybe even a breast of two."

Rachel grabs a sign from one of the people passing by and shoves it in her face, "Read the sign Santana, do you know what it means? Don't you feel the least bit sorry for them?"

"Oh for fucksakes RuPaul what the hell do you think they're here for?" Rachel scoffs at this, "Seriously I knew her were cold but I didn't believe that you were honestly heartless Santana Lopez"

Santana drops her head. Her headache is in full swing and now Rachel fucking Berry has seemingly made her feel guilty. "Fuck!" It really was becoming her motto of the day. "What is the big fucking deal Rachel, I have a craving and they have what I want. No one gets hurt and someone makes a buck or two, what is your problem?"

"No one gets hurt? No one gets hurt Santana?" she has a mortified look on her face as she pulls a pile of pamphlets from her bag and hands them to the Cheerio. "Look at the pictures. They are helpless, they are caged, they are drugged and then they are killed!"

Santana takes in the ruffed singer glancing between her and the pamphlets. After a minute of silence she lets go of the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "Berry you do know they are just chickens right?"

Rachel squeals, "Just chickens?" She continues before Santana can speak. "Chickens have feelings too Santana. Do you know what they do to the chickens just so you can enjoy a thigh or a breast or two as you put it?"

Santana raises her hand up to stop the girls rant, "Look I don't really care what they do to the chicken as long as it tastes good when I am ripping it off the bone," she stops fully knowing the mental image she was projecting on the other girl, smirking when she gets the reaction she was hoping for as Rachel covers her mouth and looks like she is going to be sick. "Now if you ruin this for me I swear RuPaul you will be sorry." She doesn't leave any room for doubt yet Rachel just can't seem to stop herself.

"They cage them in waste filled factories, breed and drug them. Over feed them until they can't walk and break their wings and legs. Then they cut their throats or drop them into tanks of hot water while they are still alive" Santana cuts off her rant by grabbing her hand and dragging her to her car.

"Santana, Santana what are you doing?" She doesn't say anything she just unlocks her passenger door and pushes the diva into the car before running around and getting in the drivers side. Rachel is staring at her, "Santana Lopez what the hell are you doing." Santana laughs, "My my did the wholesome Rachel Berry actually swear?" As she starts that car and begins to drive away Rachel throws her arms across her chest and scowls her face, "How dare you, what are you doing, where are you taking me?"

Santana pulls out of the parking lot, "Left or right?" "Left or Right what?" Rachel asks. "Left or right to your house?" she asks again. "My house," the diva squawks. "Yes your house," Santana replies, "I told you that if you ruined my appetite that you would have to pay." Rachel searches her memory, "I recall you saying that I'd be sorry but" She is cut off by the Latina, "Which way Berry?"

Ten minutes later they are parking in the Berry driveway. Truth be told Rachel is petrified! Not only is she sitting outside her own place with no one inside to help her but the entire street is completely empty and now Santana is standing outside her car door waiting for her to let her in her house. She was going to kill her in her own house and no one would find her body until her dads got home on Wednesday. Oh god now she really knew how those poor helpless chickens felt!

"Out of the car NOW ManHands." Rachel seemed to resign herself to her fate as she quietly got out of the car and lead the scary cheerleader to her front door. She took another quick look around hoping for anyone, anyone that could save her the horrible fate that surely awaited her once the door closed behind them. Seeing no one she inserted the key into the lock and jumped at the sound of the lock clicking open. Before she could move Santana reached over her turning the knob pushing the door open and shoving the smaller girl inside.

Once inside the small entrance Rachel turns to face a now frowning, furious looking Latina. "Santana we're teammates," she says backing away until she finds herself up against a wall. Santana advances on her placing a hand on either side of her head. "There must be a reasonable way we can" She is cut off by the Cheerio smashing her lips against the divas. Pulling away to catch her breath she answers the question before Rachel can ask it, "I have a craving and there are only two ways to fix it so since you've ruined the first way for me and Brittany is currently unavailable, you are going to have to fix it."

Rachel blinks rapidly but again is cut off from talking by Santana's lips on hers. Her kisses are rough and demanding, more like Puck's than Finn's but nicer than both. She hears a low moan and blushes when she realizes that it came from her. Santana smirks against her lips and takes the opportunity to run her tongue against the diva's bottom lip asking for entrance. Rachel pulls back slightly not wanting to give in. Santana laughs defiantly and leans back in. Rachel turns her head to the side attempting to stop the Cheerios advances but finds herself moaning again as the cheerleader's lips latch into her neck. Biting gently then running her tongue across the spot over and over again until a mark starts to appear. She moves slowly down along the singer's collarbone repeating the pattern until she is sure that no amount of cover up will hide her marks of possession. Once she is satisfied she moves back up, stopping at a particularly sensitive spot that causes the smaller girl to whimper softly.

Rachel's skin is soft and her smell is intoxicating to the Latina. She can't seem to stop herself. What had started out as a way of making the diva pay has turned into more and she can't seem to get enough.

Rachel finally regains a small bit of composure and tries to push the taller girl away but is forcibly pushed further into the wall before soft warm lips once again capture her already bruised ones. She feebly flails a bit before almost dissolving into Santana's arms when she feels her body tremble as the taller girl runs her hands down her ribs. Santana runs her tongue along Rachel's lip again this time pulling back pulling the smaller girl's bottom lip between her teeth causing a small gasp from the singer and insuring herself entry into her mouth.

She tentatively drags her tongue along the inside of the diva's lip along the soft tissue between her teeth and back out. When Rachel tilts back and suddenly wraps her arms around Santana's neck she decides to continue her exploration both of the smaller girls mouth and body. This time she is met with the diva's tongue, as they fight for dominance she trails her hands back up the girls ribs and down again grasping her ass pulling her up while stepping further into her and the wall behind them. Both girls moan at the closer contact and Santana slips her thigh into Rachel's centre.

Any hesitation Santana had started to feel once the initial feelings of revenge were overcome are gone as Rachel literally claws to pull her as close as possible, her body moving her hips against Santana's leg without her minds consent.

Santana hears a moan but this time it is hers as Rachel as managed to jam her leg high in between Santana's, brushing it directly across her increasingly wet heat. She throws her head back and finds her neck now being assaulted by the once unwillingly diva. Rachel all but fastens her lips to the Latina's pulse point much rougher than Santana would have expected. She is sure that a mark is already forming but Rachel continues biting down hard on the skin connecting Santana's neck to her shoulder. "Ouch," Santana yelps as she pulls back and does it again. Brittany has never been this rough and usually it is Santana that controls the pace and inflicts this type of pleasurable pain on her partner. Once she gets over the shock of it she finds that she is enjoying it more and more especially now that Rachel is rocking her thigh harder and harder into her.

Santana can't believe that she is so close to coming without even being touched. She finds it even harder to believe that RuPaul is the one making her, "Oh my god Berry don't stop what you are doing right" her whole body shakes as she collapses into the smaller girl trying to regain her breath.

She looks down to see dark chocolate eyes looking back at her with a devious smirk as the smaller girl grins proudly.

"Oh no you didn't just smirk at me Berry," Santana snaps. The HBIC is back as she pushes herself back and snakes her hand along Rachel's waistband, slipping it lower until she feels soft curls and hears the diva's breath hitch.

She doesn't stop, doesn't ask permission she slips her finger across Rachel's clit and down to find the girl intensely wet. "My my Rachel what do we have here," she continues running her finger up and down adding a second to the folds. Rachel stares directly into her eyes the entire time, her mouth hanging open slightly as faint moans and whimpers escape.

Santana picks up her pace watching until the singers hooded eyes rolled back slightly. At that moment she pushes two fingers into the diva. Rachel's eyes fly back to lock with the Cheerio who now carries her own signature smirk. Rachel's grip tightens around the taller girl to stop herself from slipping as Santana continues to curl and move her fingers inside her. Hitting the perfect spot every time. Sensing what she is thinking Santana leans forward and huskily whispers, "Guess practice really does make perfect doesn't it Berry." Rachel nods as she feels the hot breath on her earlobe, knowing that the Latina is mocking her year's of 'you can never have to much practice' rants.

She feels her body tense and has a sudden need to taste Santana's lips if maybe for the last time. This time she startles the taller girl be initiating the heated kiss. Teeth biting and nipping, tongues tangling until the magic fingers inside her push in further before curling one last time causing Rachel's stomach muscles to clench, her head to be thrown back and a loud animalistic groan echoes in the hallway.

Santana holds the girl until her orgasm subsides and she goes limp in her arms. Once Rachel's eyes start to focus she meets the dark lust filled eyes of the still smirking Latina, she slowly removes her hand from Rachel's jeans causing more tremors and shivers as well as a soft moan. Noticing a cunning glint in the cheerios eyes Rachel watches as the other girls lifts her fingers to her month and seductively flicks her tongue out running the length of them before slipping one of them in her mouth. "Um," she says her eyes closing ever so slightly as she breathes in deeply and savours the smell and taste of the little diva. Rachel shutters as Santana pulls her finger out slowly and offers her her hand. "Would you like a taste," she asks offering her the other finger.

Rachel leans forward and blushes again before grasping Santana's wrist, slowly running her tongue the full length of the latina's finger. Slipping her tongue in between her fingers on both sides. She locks her eyes to Santana's before slowly wrapping her lips fully around her middle finger. Her warm tongue massaging it from the inside making sure to get everything that was left on it.

This time it is Santana's eyes that are rolling back slightly as she almost forgets her entire purpose for being here. Once Rachel lets go of her finger she lets the girl down, straightens out her shirt and smiles, "Now that's what I call finger lickin good!'

Rachel laughs, "So does that mean I'm forgive and you won't go there again?" Santana leans her forehead against the other girls, "That depends if we can do this every time I get a craving?" Rachel seems to think about it for a minute, "I think that could be arranged but Santana," she stops and waits until they meet eyes, "next time do you think we can close the door?"

Both girls look towards the entry way to see that the door is blocking them but that it is still open at least a quarter of the way.

The End

_This is what happens when you're on a cleanse and watch daytime tv filled with food commercials. Got all the info from a Peta website but still craving a chicken burger._


End file.
